iTwilight
by Forever Jasmine
Summary: About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Freddie was a vampire. Second, there was part of him — and I didn't know how dominant that part might be — that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.


**I've decided to start fresh on iTwilight. I promised myself that I would put more effort into this one than the last and make a few changes...**

**Notes:**

_***I decided to give Jeremy "Germy" a little credit and make him skinnier, smarter, and less contagious... **_

_** *I've also decided to have AnnaSophia Robb as Leslie Burke and Josh Hutcherson as Jess Benson (a.k.a. Rosalie and Emmett). I've also decided to have Missy Benson(Alice)(Missy's hair'll be a really dark brown like Freddie's) and Lucas Cruikshank(Jasper) as Lucas Burke.**_

***_Carly will be almost exactly like Bella, though I am aware of your requests. So she will be slightly more fond of dresses and stuff._**

_***Freddie will be almost exactly like Edward, though I am, once again, aware of your requests. So he will be slightly more nerdy and shy.**_

**Other than that, everything's the same. I hope you enjoy it the second time as much as you liked the first.**

**Forever Jasmine**

* * *

I was moving to Seattle, Washington. No friends, no car, no cool clothes-not that I wanted any. I wanted to spend more time with my brother, Spencer-the only "fatherly figure" in my life. My real father is a colonal and my mother thought it was best, since she and my father separated and she was dating Carter-a sporty kind of guy. I liked him yes, but I wanted a break from everything.

"Are you sure?" My mom asked me before I got in the car.

"Yes, Mom." I muttered.

"Okay, c'mon. CARTER!"

"Coming, honey." Carter said, rushing out with the bags in his hands. When he kissed her, I looked away. She's almost in her forties yet she kisses like she's fourteen.

* * *

I walked up to the house as Carter drove off. Seattle hasn't changed much since I last came here. Spencer used to live in an apartment but now he has his own house. I knocked three times.

"Hey, Spence." I said, forcing a smile.

"Hey, kiddo." He replied. When we hugged, it was quick and awkward. We've been that way ever since Mom and Dad separated. He let me in. "Your room is upstairs."

"Thanks." He lead the way upstairs to my room. It was very earthy-and that was the way I liked it.

"Oh, and by the way," Spencer looked over his shoulder," I got you a good deal on a-"

Someone rang the doorbell. He smiled.

"Follow me." He said.

"Kay." I set my stuff down before following him out. When Spencer answered the door, I saw an aged man in a wheel chair and A guy-who looked like he was his son, stood behind him.

"Hey, Dan." Spencer said, looking at the man. Then he held out his hand. "Hey, Griffin."

The guy called Griffin shook his hand. "Hey Spencer."

The three walked out a little bit more and I followed silently.

"Dan, Griffin, you remember Carly?"

"Yeah." Dan looked up at me. "She's grown. How are you, Carly?"

"Fine." We shook hands. Griffin walked up to me.

"Hey, I'm Griffin Shyer." He was friendly.

"Hi." I said.

"You remember me don't you?"

"Should I?"

"Yeah, we ah...we played mud pies when we were little." He chuckled.

"Oh." I soon remembered, smiling a little. "Now I remember."

"So you like this?" He pointed at the truck next to him.

"Yeah..." My eyes traveled over it. "Not too shabby. Why?"

"Spencer just bought it offa me." Said Dan.

"You mean...?"

"Yup." Said Spencer. "It's yours. You'll be driving yourself to Ridgeway High School. You know where that is, don't cha?"

"I think so." I looked at the ground. "Thanks."

Yeah, Ridgeway. A big school full of teens who know each other. Perfect.

Pushing that thought out of my head, I got up, went upstairs to my room, and began to unpack my stuff.

* * *

Today was the first day of school. Too bad Griffin's only 15. I would've known someone at school.

* * *

Ridgeway High School was a huge school. When I parked somewhere in the parking lot, I noticed that everyone had a lot of flashy cars. And soon I felt self conscious. But nevertheless, I climbed out of my truck and got out my schedule. This can't be too hard...

"Hey!" Came a voice.

I turned around. "Um, may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Jeremy Gulf."

The guy called Jeremy was slightly taller than me and looked average in shape.

"Um, hi, Jeremy..." I muttered.

"You're Carlotta Shay, right?"

"Just Carly." I corrected. "Wait...how do you know my name?"

"Officer Shay talks a lot about you. Everyone knows your name!"

"Oh. Ok."

"So what do ya need? Tour guide...lunch date..?" His voice trailed off. "You know you'd be perfect for the front of the school's newspaper-"

"Uh-no..." I stammered. "Please don't-"

"Chillax. It's cool."

"Um...okay then...?"

* * *

"So what class do you have next?" Jeremy asked me as we walked in the lunch line.

"Biology, I think."

"Me too! Don't worry, the teacher is nice but can be a bit stern."

"Aren't all teachers?"

He laughed. "Funny, you are."

He lead the way to the lunch table where a few people sat.

"Hey guys, this is Carly." He greeted when we sat down.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey, you're from my gym class." Said a guy sitting across from me.

"Oh, right. You're, um, Gibby, right?"

"Right." I looked over at the girl sitting next to me.

"I'm Sam." She said. "You're in my Trig class, right?"

"Right, I remember you."

"Smile!" Said a girl sitting next to her with a camera, taking a picture.

I blinked.

"Not cool, Shelby." Said Jeremy, getting up.

The girl called Shelby frowned slightly. "Sorry." She gave me an appologetic smile.

"It's okay..." My voice trailed off as I saw some people walk in that made me stare. "Who're they?"

Sam lowered her voice and Shelby leaned in slightly. "Those are the Bensons. Dr. and Mrs. Benson's foster kids. They moved here from Alaska like, a few years ago."

I nodded as she continued.

"They're all together-like-together, together..." She looked over her shoulder before looking back at me. "The blonde girl, that's Leslie...and the big guy there Jess-they're a thing. And...that girl is Missy-she's _really weird._ And that's Lucas, who always looks like he's in pain... But they _live together, _it's weird."

The last of the Benson's that walked in, caught my eye. "Who's he?"

Sam smirked and Shelby gave out a little giggle. "That's Freddie Benson. He's um...very mysterious and he's single." She laughed, picking at her salad. "Not like I care, ya know?"

"Hmm," said Shelby with a hint of teasing in her voice, "maybe they'll adopt me."

I noticed that the Bensons didn't eat their food. They didn't talk or anything. My eyes traveled from Leslie, to Jess, to Missy, to Lucas...They all looked different but had that same pale complection, had perfect skin, and what looked like black eyes.

Freddie must've noticed me staring at him and looked up.

He glared at me.

I looked down in embarrassment. And immediately I thought I had done the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"Carly?" Sam asked. "Are you okay?"

I meakly nodded. When she resumed her conversation with Shelby, I let my hair fall to my face as I looked back at the Benson table. As soon as I did it, I regretted it. Freddie was still glaring at me, unlike the other stares I've been getting today. His expression stayed in my thoughts throughout the total lunch period. When I forced myself to look again, I saw Missy throw her lunch away, followed by the Bensons who did the same thing. That was odd because they never touched their food.

* * *

I found my Biology class. Mr. Howard saw me as I walked in.

"Ah, Miss Shay, you made it." He greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Howard." I forced a smile.

"You'll need a partner..." He checked his role. I walked pass a nearby fan as I looked around the room. "Ah yes, Mr. Benson." The first person I saw was Freddie. His cold stare made me froze as he covered his mouth. I looked at the floor as I sat down next to him. He leaned as far away from me as possible in his seat. I sniffed my hair and wondered if I smelled bad. I didn't.

So what was Freddie's problem?


End file.
